Phineas y Ferb: ILYI
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Phineas está enamorado de Isabella, y por eso, con ayuda de Ferb, construye una noria para regalarle un precioso colgante y decirle todo lo que siente por ella. Pero las cosas no saldran como él espera... Último capítulo! Les espero en ILYI 2!
1. La noria

**¡Hola gente! Pues un poco antes de lo previsto aquí tienen mi primer fanfic, I.L.Y.I. Antes de comenzar, un par de detalles. El primero es que en este primer capítulo aparece la nueva canción de Edward Maya y Vika Jigulina, 'Desert Rain'. Y el segundo es que el próximo miércoles 25 cumplo 15 años, lo cual me pone muy feliz. ¡Que disfruten!**

Phineas y Ferb: I.L.Y.I.

Capítulo 1: La noria

Era una tarde preciosa y la puesta de sol se veía espectacular desde el parque de Danville. En ese parque, estaban paseando dos personas, un chico y una chica. Ambos tenían 11 años. El chico vestía una camiseta a rallas naranjas y amarillas. Su pelo era pelirrojo y 'punk'. Se llamaba Phineas Flynn. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa, que iba conjuntado con su lazo de igual color que llevaba encima de su melena morena. Su nombre era Isabella García-Saphiro.

Ambos habían pasado toda la tarde paseando por el parque y ahora estaban sentados en un banco. Isabella estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que estaba enamorada de Phineas y fue este quien la invitó al parque esa tarde.

Pues allí estaban los dos, sentados en un banco del parque sin mediar palabra, esperando haber quien rompía ese silencio. Fue Phineas el que lo rompió:

- Que puesta de sol más preciosa, ¿verdad?

- Sí, es lo más bonito que he visto nunca. - dijo Isabella, fascinada por lo que veían sus ojos.

- Yo creo que tú eres más bonita. - soltó el pelirrojo, algo colorado y sonriente.

Isabella se sonrojó y dejó ir una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes, Isabella? No te invitado a salir solo para pasear por el parque. En realidad te invité para poder confesarte algo.

A la morena se le dispararon los latidos del corazón y se puso muy colorada. ¿A ver si iba a resultar que Phineas también estaba enamorado de Isabella?

- Isabella, yo…

Pero entonces, Phineas notó un fuerte picor en la nariz. Estaba a punto de decir algo que había estado esperando decir desde hace mucho, pero ese picor pudo con él.

- A…aa…¡achís!

Cuando Phineas estornudó, su hermanastro Ferb, que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, y su ornitorrinco Perry, que descansaba en el suelo, se despertaron de un salto.

- Buenos días, Ferb. Buenos días, Perry. Siento haberos despertado de esa forma. - se disculpó Phineas.

Ferb hizo con la mano un gesto de 'No pasa nada', mientras que Perry se limitó a gruñir como siempre. Phineas entonces comprobó la hora en su despertador. Eran las 8:15 de la mañana. El chico pelirrojo le dijo a su hermano:

- Venga, Ferb. Vamos a desayunar.

Mientras se cambiaban de ropa, Phineas le comentó a Ferb su sueño con Isabella.

- ¿Sabes Ferb? Hoy he vuelto a soñar con Isabella. Y creo que ha llegado la hora de que le diga lo que siento por ella. Incluso he comprado esto.

Phineas abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó un objeto de una bolsita que había allí. Era un precioso colgante de oro blanco con forma de corazón que se podía separar en dos mitades. Sobre estas, estaban grabados los nombres de Phineas e Isabella. Además, mediante unas pestañas se podían abrir para guardar algo dentro.

Al ver la joya, a Ferb se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Se quedó impresionado de lo que su hermanastro era capaz de hacer por amor.

- Ha tenido que costarte mucho dinero. - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ferb.

- Todo lo que tenía en la hucha. Así que sí, mucho. - respondió Phineas y entonces se le encendió la bombilla de las ideas. - ¡Ferb, acabo de tener una gran idea para hacer hoy! Construiremos una noria y, además de disfrutar de las vistas, podré decirle a Isabella todo lo que siento por ella. ¿Qué te parece?

Ferb hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando de pronto oyeron un grito procedente de la cocina:

- ¡Phineas, Ferb, bajad a desayunar! - era su hermana mayor, Candace Flynn.

Los chicos bajaron rápido para no hacer enfadar a su hermana. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Candace les explicó lo siguiente:

- Bien chicos, atentos. Mamá y papá han salido a comprar y no volverán hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que me han dejado al mando. Como se os ocurra construir algún cachivache de los vuestros, os aseguro que os la vais a cargar.

- Lo siento, hermana, pero hoy hemos decidido construir una noria y es de vital importancia construirla hoy. - dijo Phineas con tono desafiante.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y para qué necesitas tú construir una noria si puede saberse? - preguntó Candace, visiblemente enfadada.

Phineas se puso algo nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir. Así que se acercó a Candace y le susurró en la oreja:

- Porque quiero declararme a Isabella.

La cara de la chica pelirroja cambió radicalmente. Se quedó parada con las palabras de su hermanito.

- Vaya, no lo sabía. - dijo Candace asombrada. - Pero debes comprender que no puedo dejar que te hagas daño. - intentó explicarle la pelirroja a su hermano, pero rápidamente cambió de idea. - ¿Sabes qué? Da igual. Seguro que de alguna forma u otra lo haréis desaparecer.

Y ambos se dieron un abrazo y de reconciliación y continuaron desayunando.

- ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿Tienes claro lo que le vas a decir? - preguntó Candace.

- Pues no lo sé. Lo único que había pensado era darle esto. - contestó Phineas enseñándole el colgante a su hermana.

- ¡Guau! Phineas, solo con eso creo que caerá rendida a tus pies enseguida. Pero te doy un consejo. Antes de nada, intenta coquetear un poco con ella. ¿I si en vez de Isabella la llamas Isa?

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no?

Entonces Candace encendió la radio y sonó una canción muy peculiar.

- Oye, ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? - preguntó Phineas.

- 'Desert Rain', y es de Edward Maya y Vika Jigulina.

I miss you so much,

Now I'm awake,

Come, come tonight,

Just hold me tight,

This desert rain you're my guiding light

We, we were lost

This, world of pain

I miss you so much, now I call again,

Come, come tonight

Just, hold me tight

From this desert rain, you're my guiding light

We, we were lost,

This, world of tide

We forgot about love, we forgot about us

Now, I am here, dreams become real

I feel like a sand that's blown away

Back into the storm

I'm inside this dream

That feel just like

a desert rain

We, we were lost

This, world of pain

I miss you so much, now I call again,

Come, come tonight

Just, hold me tight

From this desert rain, you're my guiding light

We, we were lost,

This, world of tide

We forgot about love, we forgot about us

Now, I am here, dreams become real

I feel like a sand that's blown away

Back into the storm

I'm inside this dream

That feel just like

a desert rain

You will always have my soul

Hidden dreams and secret words

Missing you

I feel like a sand that's blown away

Back into the storm

I'm inside this dream

That feel just like

a desert rain

Mientras, en la casa de enfrente, Isabella escuchaba la misma canción que Phineas, Ferb y Candace. Cuando esta acabó, la morena salió de su casa en dirección al hogar de los Flynn/Fletcher mientras se daba ánimos para hacer algo importante.

- Vamos, Isa. De hoy no pasa. Justo ahora mismo le dirás a Phineas que le amas.

Pero entonces le entraban el miedo y los nervios.

- ¿Pero y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no quiere verme nunca más? ¿Y si me cierra la puerta de su casa ante mis narices?

Cerrársela no sé, pero abrírsela se la abrió pero bien. Me explico. Phineas abrió la puerta principal y se la estampó en la cara a la pobre Isabella que cayó de espaldas. Phineas se dio cuenta de su error rápidamente.

- ¡Ay va! ¡Lo siento mucho Isabella, no sabía que estuvieras ahí! - dijo Phineas visiblemente preocupado.

- No, tranquilo, no pasa nada. - respondió Isabella, mientras Phineas la ayudaba a levantarse.

Entonces se encontraron los dos chicos mirándose fijamente y se sonrojaron un poco.

- Oh, vaya, he he, me he quedado embobada. Y bueno, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Isabella.

- Ferb y yo estamos construyendo una noria. - respondió Phineas.

- ¿Una noria? ¡Vaya, que romántico! ¿Y adónde ibas, Phineas?

- Iba a repartir propaganda de la inauguración. ¿Quieres acompañarme, Isa?

La chica fue a responderle pero se dio cuenta de algo. ¡Phineas la había llamado Isa! Y es que ese apodo solo lo utilizaba su madre. Isa decidió hacer oídos sordos y no ponerse nerviosa.

- De acuerdo. Venga, vamos.

Y se fueron a repartir carteles cogidos de la mano, algo de lo que Isabella se dio cuenta e hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

**Phineas, Ferb e Isabella están entusiasmados trabajando en la noria, pero no saben que el destino les depara una horrible desgracia. ¿De qué se trata? Descubridlo en el próximo capítulo de I.L.Y.I. titulado 'El accidente'.**


	2. El accidente

**¡Hola, gente! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic, I.L.Y.I. Antes de empezar, informarles de un par de cositas. La primera, en este fanfic utilizo por primera vez el flashback. En segundo lugar, decirles que este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, por la tragedia que ocurrirá. Y por último, hoy miércoles 25 de mayo es mi cumpleaños. Son ya 15 años paseándome por esta gigantesca canica azul. ¡Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews!**

Capítulo 2: El accidente  
><span>

Mientras Phineas e Isabella se iban a repartir carteles, y Ferb trabajaba en la construcción de la noria, Candace tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. De hecho, estaba en su habitación hablando con Stacy Girano, su mejor amiga de siempre, sobre un tema muy importante.  
>-Veamos, ¿cuál es el problema?- preguntó Stacy.<br>-Que no sé cómo decirle a Jeremy que le quiero.- respondió la pelirroja.  
>Candace se refería a Jeremy Johnson, un chico del cual estaba enamorada desde hace mucho.<br>-Te entiendo perfectamente. Es complicado declararse. Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas cuanto antes.  
>-En eso tienes razón, porque si no me quedaré a dos velas. Fíjate tú que Phineas ya se me ha adelantado.<br>-¿Tu hermano? ¿Y quién es la afortunada?  
>-Isabella García-Saphiro, la vecina de enfrente. Está tan colado por ella que le ha comprado un colgante de oro y está construyendo una noria solo para decirle que la quiere.<br>-¡Madre mía! Un momento. Noria... ¡Pues claro! Ven conmigo.  
>Stacy se llevó a Candace al jardín y allí se quedaron alucinadas: ante ellas había una imponente noria, aún en construcción.<br>-Dios mío, es más grande de lo que pensaba.- dijo Stacy.  
>Justo en ese momento, Phineas e Isabella volvieron de repartir la propaganda de la noria.<br>-Hola, chicas. ¿Os gusta?- preguntó el pelirrojo.  
>-Es realmente increíble. Pero Stacy, ¿Para qué necesito yo la noria?- preguntó Candace a su amiga.<br>-Piénsalo. Es un lugar cerrado, silencioso y alejado de la sociedad. ¡Es perfecto para declararte a Jeremy! ¿Sino por qué crees que Phineas ha decidido declararse a Isabella aquí?- le respondió Stacy.  
>-¡Tienes razón, que gran idea! ¿Phineas, podemos subir nosotras en noria?<br>-Claro, no hay problema.- respondió el pelirrojo.  
>-Phineas, quisiera decirte que yo...quiero subir contigo en la noria.- dijo Isa un poco sonrojada.<br>Phineas se sorprendió por la propuesta de su amiga, pero el chico le dijo lo siguiente:  
>-¿Sabes una cosa, Isa? Estaba a punto de invitarte.- admitió Phineas bastante colorado.<br>A Isabella casi le da un ataque. ¡Ella y Phineas, solos en una noria! La chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse.  
>Justo entonces, Ferb bajó de lo alto de la noria.<br>-Oye Ferb, ¿Sabes dónde está Perry? No lo he visto en toda la mañana.- dijo Phineas a su hermano.  
>Ferb se encogió de hombros, alegando que no sabía dónde estaba su ornitorrinco.<br>-Bueno ya aparecerá.- acabó diciendo Phineas, antes de pulsar el botón que ponía la noria en marcha. -Venga, todos adentro.  
>Phineas, Isabella, Candace y Stacy entraron en sus respectivas cabinas y comenzaron el viaje.<br>Al cabo de un rato, había una gran cola para acceder a la noria y todas las cabinas estaban llenas. Mientras esto pasaba abajo, arriba Stacy analizaba con la precisión de una lupa todo lo que había dentro de su cabina. Estaba concentrada hasta tal punto, que Candace incluso se extrañó:  
>-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Candace, curiosa por la conducta de su amiga.<br>-Creo que eso es bastante evidente.- respondió Stacy. -Estoy comprobando si este es un buen lugar para que le digas 'eso' a Jeremy.  
>Obviamente, Stacy se refería con 'eso' a los sentimientos de Candace por el chico.<br>-¡Ah, es verdad!- exclamó la pelirroja. -Por cierto, me pregunto cómo le irá a Phineas en su intento de conquistar a Isabella.  
>Justo en ese momento, la 'parejita' admiraba las vistas del Área de los Tres Estados desde la cabina de la noria.<br>-¡Que vistas más hermosas!- dijo Isa, maravillada.  
>Fue entonces cuando Phineas recordó lo que le dijo su hermana.<p>

_**Flashback  
><strong>__-¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer? ¿Tienes claro lo que le vas a decir?- preguntó Candace.  
>-Pues no lo sé. Lo único que había pensado era darle esto. - contestó Phineas enseñándole el colgante a su hermana.<br>-¡Guau! Phineas, solo con eso creo que caerá rendida a tus pies enseguida. Pero te doy un consejo. Antes de nada, intenta coquetear un poco con ella. ¿I si en vez de Isabella la llamas Isa?  
>-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?<br>_  
>Y al recordar esas palabras, le dijo lo siguiente a Isabella:<br>-Yo creo que tú eres más hermosa.  
>Isa se sonrojó bastante, pero evitó que se la comieran los nervios.<br>-¿Sabes, Isa? Esta noria no la he construido porque sí. Hoy es diferente. Y es diferente porque quería decirte algo aquí, sin que nos oiga nadie.- dijo Phineas, preparándose para su momento de gloria.  
>A Isabella se la aceleró el ritmo cardíaco y empezó a sonrojarse mucho. ¿Acaso Phineas estaba enamorado de ella? Era el momento de conocer la verdad:<br>-Isa, yo…  
>Pero en ese instante, un misterioso haz de luz verde fosforito cubrió la cabina de los dos chicos y, de forma totalmente inexplicable, la cabina se desmontó parcialmente. ¡E Isabella estaba suspendida en el aire! Rápidamente Phineas agarró fuertemente la mano de la chica para evitar que cayese desde el punto más elevado de la noria.<br>-¡Agárrate fuerte a mi mano, Isabella!  
>Candace y Stacy contemplaron impotentes la escena sin posibilidades de hacer nada.<br>-¡Hay que hacer algo, sino se matará!- gritó Candace, desesperada.  
>-¡No podemos salir de esta maldita cabina!- dijo Stacy muy nerviosa.<br>Mientras, Phineas intentaba subir a Isabella, pero le fallaban las fuerzas. Entonces, se hundió la parte de plataforma que había sobre Phineas y el chico tuvo que apoyar los pies sobre el marco de la única ventana que se tenía en pie y que él mismo abrió previamente. En el cambio de posición, al chico casi se le resbala la mano de Isa.  
>-¡Phineas, suéltame! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es que te arrastre hacia la muerte!- le gritó la chica.<br>-¡No pienso soltarte, Isa!- le respondió el pelirrojo.  
>Al final, sucedió lo inevitable. A Phineas se le resbaló la mano e Isabella cayó desde lo alto de la noria.<br>-¡Isa, nooooo!  
>Candace y Stacy vieron como la chica caía desde la cabina de la noria hasta el duro asfalto, pero tanto ellas como Phineas se taparon los ojos para no ver la tragedia y sólo escuchar el golpe de gracia. Pero su sorpresa fue que no escucharon uno, sino dos golpes.<br>Extrañados y muy preocupados, bajaron abajo utilizado la salida de emergencia, que consistía en un tobogán plegable. Los tres corrieron hacia la calle para ver lo ocurrido y, una vez allí, la sorpresa no pudo ser peor. Al lado de un árbol, había un coche que acababa de pegar un buen frenazo. Y al lado, la tragedia. Phineas se acercó y lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar. A su lado, tenía un cuerpo sin vida pero con los ojos todavía abiertos. Estaba encima de un charco de sangre y tenía la marca de un neumático en la cabeza. Stacy y Candace solo podían contemplar horrorizadas como Phineas lloraba desconsoladamente por lo que había ocurrido.  
>Isabella García-Saphiro había muerto.<p>

**Isa está muerta pero se va a llevar al cielo dos valiosos objetos... O tal vez no. Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de I.L.Y.I. 'De amor a dolor en 1 segundo'.  
><strong>


	3. De amor a dolor en 1 segundo

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de I.L.Y.I. después de celebrar la cuarta Champions del Barça. Antes de comenzar, agradecer los reviews de IzzyPhin (tú tranquila, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso…) y dioxo (gracias por tus palabras). En segundo lugar, hoy aparecen dos canciones bastante tristes: I will remember you, de Sarah McLachlan y El cant dels ocells, de Pau Casals y que no tiene letra.**

**¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!**

Capítulo 3: De amor a dolor en 1 segundo  
><span>  
>Phineas estaba completamente destrozado. Se sentía totalmente culpable. Su mejor amiga, y que podría haberse convertido en algo más, había muerto por su culpa. El chico estaba de rodillas en el asfalto, llorando sin parar mientras Candace y Stacy miraban la escena traumatizadas. Justo entonces, del coche que había atropellado a Isa, salió una persona. Las chicas se quedaron horrorizadas al descubrir quien era.<br>-¡Jeremy!  
>El chico rubio se acercó hacia Isabella para ver lo que había hecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba muerta, Jeremy se llevó las manos a la cabeza.<br>-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Que he hecho? ¡¿Que he hecho?- se dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a llorar.  
>A Phineas se le habían acabado ya las lágrimas, pero seguía sollozando. Entonces, algo extraño ocurrió en su cabeza. Algo raro pasó, pero dejó de llorar y, con algún cable mal cruzado en su mente, se dispuso a estrangular a Jeremy. Candace intentó reaccionar, pero no podía moverse. Vio en su hermanito la mirada loca de un asesino sanguinario, con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Solo Stacy tuvo el valor de separarlos.<br>-¿Pero te has vuelto loco?- preguntó la morena a Phineas.  
>-¡La has matado! ¡Tu tienes la culpa, desgraciado! ¡Voy a matarte como la has matado tu a ella!- gritaba Phineas, completamente descontrolado.<br>Candace veía a su hermano como alguien desconocido para ella. No reconocía a la persona que estaba forcejeando con Stacy. Nunca había visto a Phineas de esa forma. La pelirroja entonces reaccionó. Se acercó a Phineas y le dio un bofetón que resonó por todo Danville.  
>-¡Phineas, cálmate! Tú... tú no eres mi hermano. Mi hermano nunca haría algo así...- dijo Candace mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos.<br>Fue entonces cuando Phineas volvió en sí. Al ver como lloraba su hermana, el pelirrojo detuvo sus ansias homicidas. Había herido el delicado corazón de su querida hermana y estaba muy arrepentido, así que dijo con un hilo de voz y una lágrima en su mejilla:  
>-Lo siento...<br>Una hora después, la policía había llegado al lugar del accidente. A Isabella la cubrieron con una manta y se la llevaron en ambulancia al hospital. Ya hacía un buen rato que Ferb había escondido la noria bajo una trampilla en el jardín y ahora estaba con Perry, que ya había aparecido. A Phineas y Candace les tomaron declaración dos policías desplazados al lugar de los hechos.  
>-Y bien, ¿podríais describirme lo que ha ocurrido?- les preguntó uno de los policías.<br>Phineas continuaba sollozando, todavía estaba traumatizado por lo ocurrido. Así que Candace tomó la iniciativa, inventándose algo creíble:  
>-Mejor que no le pregunten, el pobre todavía está muy afectado por lo que ha pasado. Verán, la chica estaba subida a ese árbol tan grande de ahí, y le pidió a mi hermano que se subiera. Él subió y cuando estaba ya cerca de ella, la rama donde se sentó cedió y se cayó al asfalto. Y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, le pasó el coche por encima. Eso es todo.<br>El policía agradeció la declaración prestada por Candace y se fue a informar a sus compañeros. Candace intentó consolar a Phineas:  
>-Phineas, se que te sientes fatal, pero ya sea muy tarde o muy temprano, a todos nos llega la hora. Aunque en tu caso se que es peor, porque era el amor de tu vida y por decirlo murió en tus brazos. Lo siento mucho.<br>Y abrazó a Phineas de forma maternal. Mientras, Jeremy se acercó hacia a los dos hermanos.  
>-Hola, chicos. Phineas, de verdad que me siento fatal por lo que he hecho. Lo siento.- dijo el rubio.<br>-El daño ya está hecho, no sirve con solo disculparse.- respondió Phineas, entre lágrimas.  
>-Lo que yo no me explico es como acabó bajo tu coche. ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Candace.<br>-Yo volvía de hacer unos recados en el supermercado, y al tomar la curva de entrada a la calle, me encontré a la niña tirada en el suelo. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.- explicó Jeremy.  
>-Lo peor es que no pude decirle que la amaba...- dijo Phineas, que ya había parado de llorar, pero porque no le quedaban más lágrimas.<br>-Creo que todavía te queda una oportunidad para decírselo. Haz que se lleve su parte del colgante al otro mundo.- sugirió Candace, en clara referencia al día de su entierro.

Dos días después del trágico accidente, se celebró el funeral de Isabella en el cementerio de Danville. Había un montón de gente. Aparte de los padres de la fallecida, habían acudido a la ceremonia los Flynn/Fletcher, los Johnson, los Girano y otras familias.  
>Uno a uno, sus amigos fueron dándole el último adiós a la pequeña, a destacar las Fireside Girls, que dejaron entre lágrimas las boinas de sus uniformes al pie de la tumba. Candace regaló a Isabella uno de sus objetos más preciados, un patito Momo de peluche. El último en despedirse fue Phineas. El chico estaba contemplando a su gran amiga cuando hizo un emotivo gesto. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el colgante de oro y lo separó. Entonces, con unas tijeras se cortó un mechón de pelo, abrió el colgante y lo guardó dentro. Candace apreció algo extraño en el colgante:<br>-Creo que hay unas iniciales ahí dentro. ¿I.L.Y.I.? ¿Qué narices significa eso?- se preguntó la pelirroja.  
>Mientras, Phineas le colocó cuidadosamente el colgante a Isabella.<br>-Señora García-Saphiro, ¿no le importa si...? Es que quisiera quedarme un recuerdo de ella.  
>-No, tranquilo, haz lo que quieras.- dijo la madre de Isa, casi llorando.<br>Phineas cortó un mechón de la melena de Isabella y se lo guardó en su parte del colgante, el cual llevaba puesto. Entonces acarició la mejilla de Isa y le dijo:  
>-Adiós, Isa. Se me hace difícil pensar que no volveré a verte nunca más...- y entonces comenzó a llorar mientras sonaba esta canción en su cabeza: <p>

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_Remember the good times that we had?  
>I let them slip away from us when things got bad<br>How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
>Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one<em>

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something much too deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
>We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard<em>

_But I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose<br>Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light<em>

_And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_And I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<br>Weep not for the memories_

Durante el discurso de la madre de Isabella, Candace quiso aclarar algunas dudas:  
>-Phineas, ¿Que significan las letras que habían en el colgante?- preguntó la pelirroja.<br>-Lo siento, pero es un secreto.- respondió Phineas, quien intervino cuando acabó el discurso de la señora García-Saphiro. -¡Esperen un momento! Antes de irnos, quisiera dedicarle un minuto de silencio a Isa. Dale, Ferb.  
>Y mientras bajaban el féretro, Ferb encendió un reproductor musical que tenía guardado y sonó esta melodía: <p>

#El cant dels ocells - Pau Casals#

Los asistentes al funeral aplaudieron el gesto de Phineas, una vez acabada la canción.  
>Poca gente se fijó en el sombrero que Isabella llevaba a la altura de las rodillas. Algo de lo que se dio cuenta un señor mayor disfrazado de árbol. Pero no era un hombre cualquiera. Era el Mayor Monograma, el jefe OWCA, una agencia secreta que trabaja con animales como agentes secretos. Uno de sus miembros más importantes es ni más ni menos que Perry, allí conocido como Agente P.<br>-Agente P. Agente P, aquí en el árbol.- dijo Monograma, dirigiéndose a Perry.  
>Perry se acercó a su jefe y escuchó sus palabras:<br>-Agente P, tenemos un grave problema. No sé si lo habrás visto, pero la niña que murió hace dos días se quedó algo que creo que nos pertenece.- dijo el Mayor Monograma mientras enseñaba una fotografía a Perry.  
>Perry la miró y se quedó sorprendido. En la imagen salía el sombrero que Isa llevaba en las rodillas. Perry lo reconoció enseguida. ¡Era su sombrero de agente secreto!<br>El ornitorrinco no se lo podía creer.

-No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo habrá llegado hasta allí.- prosiguió su jefe -Pero de lo que estamos seguros es de que lo recuperaremos, ya que en el doble fondo hay una ficha confidencial con todo tu expediente. Esta noche haremos una incursión en el cementerio y lo recuperaremos. Puedes retirarte, Agente P.

Perry no sabía que gruñir. Esa misma noche iba a profanar una tumba… la de la mejor amiga de su amo.

**El Agente P está a punto de realizar una de sus misiones más difíciles de su vida. ¿Podrá aguantar la presión de molestar el descanso eterno de la mejor amiga de su amo? Averiguadlo en el próximo episodio de I.L.Y.I. llamado 'Incursión nocturna'. **


	4. Incursión nocturna

**¡Hola! Aquí llega el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic, y antes de empezar, agradecer a Isabella fan1 que sufra tanto como los personajes, pero sin pasarse. Otro asunto, esta vez relacionado con las famosas siglas. El significado se revelará a lo largo de la historia, así que un poco de paciencia.**

**Disfruten, ¡y dejen reviews!**

Capítulo 4: Incursión nocturna

La cena había transcurrido tranquila en casa de los Flynn/Fletcher. Phineas, Ferb y Candace todavía estaban algo tristes por la pérdida de Isabella. El pelirrojo estaba muy desanimado, y casi no había comido.  
>-Hijo, tienes que comer un poco.- le dijo su madre Linda algo preocupada.<br>-Lo siento mamá, pero hoy no tengo hambre.- respondió Phineas, visiblemente falto de fuerzas.  
>-Phineas, tengo una duda acerca del funeral. ¿Qué significaban las siglas del colgante que se quedó Isabella?- preguntó entonces Candace.<br>-¿Las siglas dices? Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir.  
>-Venga hombre, que no pasa nada. Somos tu familia, podemos guardarte un secreto.<br>Phineas resopló y lo dijo:  
>-De acuerdo, las siglas I.L.Y.I. significan...<br>Entonces se escuchó un enorme estruendo. Todos miraron hacia la ventana y vieron como empezaba a descargar una fuerte tormenta.  
>-Vaya hombre, mira que somos gafes.- dijo Candace fastidiada.<br>-Eh, ¿y Perry?- preguntó Phineas, esquivando la conversación de las siglas.

Justo en ese momento, Perry partía hacia el cementerio de Danville, dispuesto a recuperar su sombrero de agente secreto. Cuando llegó a una parada de autobús, había un todoterreno esperándole. Llevaba el logotipo de la OWCA, traducido al español como OSAC (Organización Sin Acrónimo Chulo). El ornitorrinco entró en el automóvil completamente empapado, por lo que se secó de un meneo mojando al Mayor Monograma, a su ayudante Carl, que estaba al volante, y a los agentes que le acompañaban en la misión: G (ganso), L (águila) y un viejo conocido de Perry, el ex-espía apodado por Candace como Señor Ricura Monísima, que ahora estaba del bando bueno.  
>-Buenas noches, Agente P.- dijo Monograma. -Aquí está el equipo que te acompañará en tu misión. Ya conoces a los agentes G y L, y este es nuestro nuevo compañero al que ahora llamaremos Agente C.<br>Cuando el Mayor Monograma terminó de hablar, el coche se detuvo ante el cementerio de Danville.  
>-Bien chicos, este es el plan. El féretro de la chica está a unos 2 metros de profundidad. El Agente C desenterrará el ataúd mientras los Agentes G y L vigilan el perímetro. Cuando el Agente C haya sacado el ataúd, el Agente P lo abre y recupera el sombrero.- explicó Carl en una magistral clase de planificación.<br>Los agentes salieron rápidamente del todoterreno y se desplegaron por el cementerio de Danville, pero cuando el agente C llegó a la tumba de Isabella, se encontraron con un pequeño problema. Había una persona al lado de la lápida. Era una chica con un vestido completamente negro. Carl la reconoció enseguida:  
>-Señor, sé quién es esa chica. Es Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.<br>-¡Por todos los diablos! Habrá que esperar a que se vaya.  
>Al cabo de una hora, la chica se fue y comenzó el operativo. Perry contemplaba la escena sin inmutarse, estaba muy nervioso. Cuando finalmente el Agente C desenterró el ataúd, el Mayor Monograma decidió tomar la iniciativa y abrir él solo el ataúd, viendo el nerviosismo de Perry. Utilizó una palanca para abrir ese féretro, y cuando vio lo que le esperaba, su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande.<br>-¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamó, realmente sorprendido.

Al día siguiente, la tormenta amainó y el cielo se despertó despejado. Phineas se levantó sin hacer ruido y se fue rápidamente hacia el cementerio. Llevaba un gran ramo de flores en la mano, y tenía la intención de dejarlas en la tumba de Isa. Cuando llegó al cementerio, su ritmo fue bajado progresivamente hasta pararse en seco. Las flores se le cayeron al suelo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Entonces soltó un enorme grito de furia que pudo escucharse hasta en Alaska. Candace fue despertada por aquel grito.  
>-Phineas... Viene del cementerio. Ha debido pasar algo y muy gordo.- se dijo la pelirroja bastante preocupada.<br>Candace corrió hacia el cementerio junto con Ferb, Jeremy, Stacy y las Fireside Girls entre otros. Al llegar, vieron a Phineas frente a la lápida de Isabella, apretando el puño.  
>-¡Oh, dios mío!- gritó Candace.<br>La escena era dramática. Enfrente de Phineas, se mantenía de pie la lápida. Y al lado, un boquete enorme, con el collar y el lacito de Isabella en el fondo, además de los otros objetos que le dieron como ofrenda en el funeral. La indignación no podía ser mayor. Alguien había profanado la tumba de Isabella y se había llevado el féretro... y a ella. La gente estaba totalmente consternada. ¿Quién había sido capaz de cometer un acto tan horrible?  
>-Esto...esto es...es horroroso.- fue capaz de decir Candace, entre tanta consternación.<br>-¿Quién habrá podido ser?- preguntó Stacy.  
>-Eso no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que vamos a recuperarla.- dijo Phineas, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.<br>-A ver, a ver, a ver. A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Piensas recuperar el cadáver de Isabella?- preguntó Candace, indignada.  
>-Sí, ese es plan.- respondió Phineas, muy seguro.<br>-A ti la muerte de Isabella te ha debido afectar el cerebro. ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo vamos a recuperarla si no sabemos ni siquiera quién ha sido?  
>-Yo si lo sé.- dijo una voz que salía de detrás de un árbol.<br>Era Vanessa, que se escondió en un árbol y vio todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Ferb, se sorprendió al ver a la chica escondida ahí.  
>-¿Vanessa? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó el peli verde.<br>-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Phineas, quien cambió rápidamente -Un momento, ¿dices que sabes quién se llevó a Isabella?  
>-Sí, y tengo pruebas.- dijo la morena mientras le enseñaba a Phineas una foto hecha con su móvil la noche del robosecuestro. Todos se acercaron para ver la foto y se quedaron pasmados: en la imagen, hecha desde lo alto de un árbol, se veía al Mayor Monograma y a Carl cargando el féretro y detrás, se podían distinguir a Perry y al Agente C conversando.  
>Phineas se sentía dolido y traicionado. Una vez más, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.<br>-Es imposible. Perry... ¿nos ha traicionado?- se preguntó entre sollozos.  
>-Eso parece, aunque es una historia un poco loca. ¿Exactamente que pasó, Vanessa?- preguntó Candace, algo chafada.<br>-Me enteré de la muerte de la niña por los periódicos, y como sabía que era amiga de Ferb decidí hacerle una visita. Fui al cementerio, contemplé un rato la lápida y me largué. Pero entonces, escuché ruidos extraños, así que me subí a ese árbol y contemplé toda la escena.  
>-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Pero tú sabías esto de Perry?- preguntó Phineas, ya sin llorar.<br>-No del todo. El que sabe la historia completa es mi padre. Él lo sabe todo sobre este asunto.-respondió Vanessa, justo cuando vio una furgoneta acercarse a su zona. Llevaba las iniciales OSAC y a la chica se le heló la sangre al verla. -¡Eh, chicos! ¡El féretro está en esa furgoneta! ¡Estoy segura!  
>Al oír esas palabras, Phineas se fue corriendo para tratar de interceptar la furgoneta. El chico se paró en mitad de la carretera, pero tuvo que apartarse porque la furgoneta no tenía intención de detenerse. Phineas se agarró como pudo al logotipo de la OSAC, que estaba algo descolgado, para poder seguir a los ladrones. Pero al final la pegatina se desenganchó y el pelirrojo cayó al suelo, pero se quedó con una valiosa pista.<br>-¡Phineas! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Candace, preocupada.  
>-Sí, por suerte no me he hecho nada. Y encima mira qué bonito regalo que me he llevado.- dijo Phineas, enseñando la pegatina del logotipo de la OSAC.<br>-Bien, hay que encontrar a mi padre y enseñarle esto.- dijo Vanessa, comenzando a caminar en dirección al hogar de su padre.  
>-Tienes razón, Vanessa. Hay que darse prisa.- dijo Phineas, acompañando a Vanessa.<br>-¡Eh! ¿No pretenderás dejarnos plantados, no?- preguntó Candace de forma irónica.  
>Todos los presentes sonrieron. Phineas casi se emociona. Así que se dirigió a ellos y les dijo:<br>-Chicos, ¡ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!  
>Y todos soltaron un grito en plan 'Braveheart' y alzaron el puño. Era el kilómetro 0 de su gran aventura.<p>

**La aventura está a punto de comenzar, pero antes Phineas y su tropa deben conocer al padre de Vanessa, el doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. ¿Pasará algo que pueda complicar la misión? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo de I.L.Y.I. 'Empieza lo bueno'.**


	5. Empieza lo bueno

**¡Hola, family! Aquí llega el capítulo 5 de mi fanfic. Este episodio es muy corto, ya que una cosa llamada 'Crédito de síntesis' y que vale como un trabajo final en el instituto me ha tenido bastante apartado de Fanfiction. No os preocupéis, que este miércoles empiezo vacaciones y tendré más tiempo para escribir. En este capítulo se descubre un secreto oculto del pasado de Doofenshmirtz, que será clave para el desarrollo de la trama. Y por último, anunciar oficialmente que I.L.Y.I. tendrá secuela y habrá una gran sorpresa. Estos detalles los ampliaré más adelante.**

**¡Disfruten!**

Capítulo 5: Empieza lo bueno

(Jingle musical) ¡Pérfido Doofenshmirtz SL!  
>El doctor Doofenshmirtz se encontraba en la sala de reparaciones de su laboratorio, intentando arreglar una enorme máquina. Le acompañaba su ayudante robot gigante Norm.<br>-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, señor?- preguntó el robot.  
>-Por última vez... ¡no!- contestó el científico muy enfadado. -Bastante has hecho ya. Por una vez que uno de mis 'inators' funciona bien vas y me lo aplastas. De verdad que a veces me pregunto por qué demonios te inventé.<br>Justo entonces, la puerta de entrada al hogar del doctor se abrió y entraron Vanessa, Phineas y toda su tropa. Vanessa advirtió a sus acompañantes:  
>-Bien, ya hemos llegado. Estad atentos, podríamos encontrarnos con alguna sorpresa desagradable.<br>-Con sorpresa desagradable, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres?- preguntó Candace.  
>-Pues...<br>Antes de que la morena pudiera responder, se activó un mecanismo y del techo cayó una enorme red, dejando a nuestros protagonistas atrapados.  
>-A esto precisamente me refería.- respondió entonces Vanessa.<br>En ese momento, el doctor Doofenshmirtz salió de la sala de reparaciones y se encontró a su hija y a unos desconocidos atrapados en su red.  
>-¡Vanessa! ¿Qué narices haces ahí y quiénes son estos?- preguntó Doof, muy sorprendido.<br>-Hemos caído en la trampa accidentalmente y ellos son unos conocidos.- respondió su hija.  
>Doofenshmirtz se sacó una navaja del bolsillo y abrió la red en un periquete.<br>-Papá, ha ocurrido algo espantoso. ¿Recuerdas la niña que murió atropellada hace unos días?  
>-Sí, lo leí en los periódicos.<br>-Pues era amiga de mis acompañantes, y ha pasado algo terrible esta noche. ¡La OSAC ha robado el féretro con el cadáver dentro!  
>Doofenshmirtz estaba muy sorprendido, no tenía palabras para expresarse.<br>-Esto... ¡esto es espantoso! Sabía que eran capaces de detener mis planes malvados cada día del año, pero...  
>-Un momento, ¿ha dicho 'planes malvados'?- preguntó Phineas, muy extrañado.<br>-Sí, suena raro, pero mi padre es un científico malvado.  
>-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los demás a unísono.<br>-Bien, como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran, no puedo creer que la OSAC se haya atrevido a hacer algo así.  
>-Lo peor para ellos, es que tu 'némesis' como lo llamas tú, también está implicado en el asunto.- dijo Vanessa.<br>-¿Perry el ornitorrinco dices? Madre mía, esto es peor de lo que pensaba. Venid conmigo.  
>Doof se llevó a sus visitantes a una sala secreta, escondida detrás del enorme panel de control de su salón.<br>-Vaya, no sabía que esta sala existía.- dijo Vanessa, sorprendida.  
>-¿Crees que te iba a mostrar mi cámara secreta por las buenas?- le preguntó su padre, irónicamente.<br>La sala estaba un poco oscura, pero se distinguían algunos objetos curiosos, como una fotografía de Doofenshmirtz estrechando la mano con el Mayor Monograma o un diploma de la OSAC.  
>-¿Qué hace ahí ese diploma, papá?- preguntó Vanessa.<br>-Verás, yo antes de ser científico malvado... trabajé en la OSAC.  
>-¡¿Qué?<br>-Este mi viejo despacho de cuando trabajaba allí. Antes el ambiente de trabajo era muy bueno, y te dejaban trabajar en casa. Pero entonces vinieron las ideas absurdas del señorito Monoceja y Perry el ornitorrinco me quitó el puesto. Es por eso que les odio tanto.  
>Entonces abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una carpeta clasificada como 'Confidencial'.<br>-Aquí están todos los datos sobre Perry el ornitorrinco.  
>Phineas agarró la carpeta rápidamente y miró los papeles que contenía. Cuando acabó de leer, empezaron a temblarle las manos. Delante suyo, un informe completo acerca de Perry.<br>-Esto… esto es…- fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras caían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
>-Sí, lo sé, es difícil de creer que tu mascota sea agente secreto.- dijo Doofenshmirtz.<br>-Y ahora Perry, el señor Monoceja como lo llama usted y otros agentes secretos están con el féretro de Isabella vete tú a saber dónde.- dijo Candace, indignada.  
>Entonces, a Doofenshmirtz se le ocurrió una idea.<br>-Creo que tendrás que retirar lo que acabas de decir.- le dijo a Candace -Porque sé la forma de encontrarlos. Seguidme.  
>Doof, Phineas, Vanessa y los demás salieron de la sala secreta, y se dirigieron a una pantalla que había al lado de la entrada a la sala de reparaciones. Doofenshmirtz encendió la pantalla con un mando a distancia y en esta apareció un enorme mapa, con un punto rojo luminoso en medio de él.<br>-El otro día le puse un chip de seguimiento a Perry para descubrir dónde vive. Ahora es cuestión de quitarle un poco de zoom al mapa y...  
>Doofenshmirtz redujo un poco el zoom del gigantesco mapa y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba Perry.<br>-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Resulta que han tomado una carretera secreta que atraviesa el desierto No Pintado. Si nos damos prisa, quizá podamos alcanzarles.  
>-¿Y si no lo conseguimos?- preguntó Phineas, algo preocupado.<br>-Tú tranquilo. Si no los atrapamos ahora, da igual. Esa carretera solo lleva a un lugar, a una guarida escondida en una zona boscosa cerca de Portland.  
>-¿Portland? ¡Tardaremos días en llegar allí!- gritó Candace.<br>-Creo que seguir la furgoneta hasta Portland será la única posibilidad de recuperar a la niña.- dijo Doofenshmirtz, muy seguro.  
>-Bien, ¿pues a que esperamos?- preguntó Phineas, preparado para la acción.<p>

Mientras tanto, la furgoneta de la OSAC seguía su camino por la carretera secreta que cruzaba ese gran desierto. El Mayor Monograma estaba hablando con Carl, que conducía.  
>-¿Pero cómo ha podido ocurrir?- preguntó al joven conductor, visiblemente enfadado.<br>-No lo sé, señor. Pero la verdad es que es sorprendente.- respondió Carl, algo asustado.  
>-Creo que aquí el féretro no está seguro, podría repetirse una situación así. Avisa de que nos traigan el helicóptero. Me voy a la base de Portland con la niña yo solo.<br>-Sí, señor.

**Phineas, Doofenshmirtz y el resto del equipo se han puesto en marcha, pero no saben que el Mayor Monograma planea huir con el féretro de Isa. ¿Podrán alcanzarlos antes de que esto ocurra? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'Destino: Portland. Objetivo: Isabella'.**


	6. Destino: Portland Objetivo: Isabella

**¡Hola gente! Aquí llega el capítulo 6, que por decirlo sería la fusión de dos capítulos con tal de no alargar demasiado la historia, justo ahora que ya he anunciado la secuela. Antes de comenzar, aclarar que este es el capítulo donde pasan más cosas, entre ellas, la declaración CandaceXJeremy y una sorpresa que nadie se espera, ni mucho menos Phineas ni nadie de ustedes. Esta sorpresa mayúscula se revelará en el siguiente capítulo. La otra cosa que aparece en este capítulo es la canción Hero, de los Skillet. ¡Disfruten y dejen muchos reviews!**

Capítulo 6: Destino: Portland. Objetivo: Isabella

Phineas y toda su tropa se encontraban todavía en el edificio Doofenshmirtz, discutiendo con el propietario sobre cómo alcanzar la furgoneta que les había robado el féretro de su mejor amiga.  
>-Y bien, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta la furgoneta?- preguntó Phineas.<br>-Pues resulta que en eso no había pensado.- dijo Doofenshmirtz.  
>Entonces, el científico tuvo una idea. Abrió la puerta de un armario que había allí y descubrió ante los presentes un aerodeslizador. Phineas se quedó pasmado viendo lo que tenía delante.<br>-Hace un par de días le robé este trasto a Perry el ornitorrinco. Si pudiéramos conseguir algunos más, podríamos ir todos a por la furgoneta. Lástima que mi 'duplicanator' esté estropeado.  
>Mientras Doofenshmirtz hablaba, Phineas examinaba cuidadosamente el aerodeslizador.<br>-Oye Ferb, ¿crees que podríamos hacer las copias de este aerodeslizador nosotros mismos?- le preguntó Phineas a su hermano.  
>Ferb miró un rato ese curioso aparato y finalmente hizo un gesto de afirmación.<br>-Escuche doctor, déjenos 10 minutos y podremos crear aerodeslizadores suficientes para todos.- acabó por decir Phineas, muy seguro de sus palabras.  
>Diez minutos más tarde, los aerodeslizadores estaban terminados y el operativo se puso en marcha. Con Doofenshmirtz a la cabeza, los demás siguieron al doctor hasta el desierto No Pintado, donde se descubría ante ellos una larguísima carretera, la cual nunca habían visto.<br>-Seguramente os estaréis preguntando de dónde ha salido esta carretera. Es un viejo camino abierto exclusivamente para agentes de la OSAC. Hasta el día de hoy.- dijo Doof, con una sonrisa diabólica.  
>Nuestros protagonistas siguieron ese kilométrico camino durante varias horas. Al final, consiguieron ver la furgoneta.<br>-¡Ahí está esa maldita furgoneta!- gritó Candace, la cual tenía ganas de liarla parda.  
>Doofenshmirtz fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa. Se lanzó en picado contra la furgoneta y se paró al lado de la ventanilla del conductor.<br>-¡Hola!- le dijo a Carl y al Mayor Monograma, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
>Cuando lo vio, al Mayor 'Monoceja' casi le da un ataque.<br>-¡Doofenshmirtz! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó.  
>-¡Vengo a recuperar algo que no os pertenece!<br>Fue entonces que Phineas y todo su equipo bajaron  
>a por la furgoneta. El pelirrojo utilizó un rayo láser instalado en su aerodeslizador para abrir la puerta y allí lo vio: el féretro de su querida Isabella, custodiado por Perry mientras que los otros dos agentes estaban atados sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse. A Phineas esto le pilló por sorpresa.<br>-¿Perry? ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó el chico a su ornitorrinco.  
>Perry le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo entender todo a Phineas.<br>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Candace.  
>-Sucede que Perry está de nuestro lado. Vamos Perry, saca el ataúd.<br>El ornitorrinco comenzó a empujar lentamente el féretro cuando, de repente, el Mayor Monograma apareció por sorpresa.  
>-¡No pienso consentir una traición así!- gritó de furia mientras agarraba a Perry, quien ya casi había acabado de sacar el ataúd. De esta forma, el féretro cayó sobre el aerodeslizador de Phineas, el cual se desequilibró e hizo que el pelirrojo cayera al asfalto de forma espectacular. La furgoneta entonces activó unos propulsores ocultos y salió disparada. Todos fueron a ver cómo estaba Phineas.<br>-¡Phineas! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Candace preocupada.  
>-Estoy bien.- dijo su hermano. -Por suerte ya hemos recuperado el...<br>Phineas no pudo acabar la frase porque vio el féretro en el suelo, abierto. Estaba vacío. La OSAC les había tomado el pelo.  
>-¡Mierda! ¡No hay nada! ¡Nos han engañado!- gritaba totalmente enfadado.<br>-¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¡Hay que alcanzarlos cuanto antes!- dijo Doofenshmirtz.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el féretro de Isa fue robado por el Mayor Monograma. La noche era nítida y estrellada. Los 'perseguidores' estaban durmiendo al raso, a un lado de esa enorme carretera. Phineas estaba despierto, contemplando las estrellas. De repente, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Doof escuchó al chico llorar y se acercó a él.  
>-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.<br>-Les he fallado. Tanto a Isa como a Perry. Si no se me hubiera resbalado la mano, ella seguiría viva, y seguramente Perry tampoco se hubiera visto afectado. Es culpa mía. Soy despreciable.  
>Phineas seguía llorando, ante la mirada de Doofenshmirtz. Entonces él le dijo lo siguiente:<br>-No eres despreciable, Phineas. Todo lo contrario. Eres una persona de la cuál tu familia se sentiría orgullosa. Pones en juego tu vida contra una organización tan peligrosa como la OSAC para salvar el descanso eterno de una amiga. No eres para nada despreciable. Yo sí que soy despreciable. Soy un científico malvado, pero no me amargo con mi vida, simplemente sigo adelante.  
>Phineas se quedó impresionado sobre como ese hombre le había hecho entender que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Mientras tanto, Candace y Stacy veían como Jeremy miraba las estrellas.<br>-Stacy, creo que este es el mejor momento para decírselo.- le dijo Candace.  
>-¿Pues a qué esperas?- le respondió susurrando, intentando no despertar a los demás.<br>Candace se acercó a Jeremy sigilosamente.  
>-Hola, Jeremy. Qué bonitas son las estrellas, ¿verdad?- dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa.<br>-Sí, son preciosas.- contestó Jeremy, quien al momento se quedó perplejo. La luz de las estrellas iluminaba la cara de Candace, dándole un aspecto impresionante. Candace se puso colorada al observar como la miraba Jeremy. El rubio se le acercó y le dijo esto:  
>-Candace, tengo que confesarte algo. Estoy... enamorado de ti.<br>La pelirroja casi se desmaya. ¡Jeremy estaba enamorado de ella! Candace no sabía qué cara poner.  
>-Esto... yo...<br>-No digas nada.- le dijo poniéndole un dedo delante de sus labios. -Tú solo cierra los ojos.  
>Candace le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Entonces, Jeremy la besó tiernamente. A Candace se le disparó el ritmo cardíaco en un primer momento, pero al final se dejó llevar por la ternura del beso de su amado. Stacy se quedó mirando la escena desde un lado, tratando de molestar.<br>-Enhorabuena, Candace. Por fin lo lograste.- se dijo a sí misma, contenta.

A la mañana siguiente, la expedición continuó su viaje, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Durante el trayecto, Phineas se dirigió a Candace con lo siguiente:  
>-Y bien, ¿qué tal fue ayer la noche, hermanita?- le preguntó, muy sarcástico.<br>Candace se puso toda roja al oír la pregunta.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo, nerviosa.<br>-No hace falta que lo escondas. Doof y yo lo vimos todo.  
>-Exacto. TODO.- dijo el doctor Doofenshmirtz, pronunciando la última palabra lentamente, para remarcarla más.<br>Al final, Candace se calmó porque no era necesario esconderse.  
>-Pues fuisteis muy afortunados de poder verlo. La idea era que yo se lo dijera. Pero este Casanova me sorprendió.- dijo con una risita.<br>-Candace, no me llames así.- le dijo a, ahora sí, su novia. -A propósito doctor Doofenshmirtz, ¿cuándo cree que llegaremos a Portland?  
>-Pues si mis cálculos mentales no me fallan, ya debemos estar cerca.<br>Al cabo de unas cuatro horas más de viaje, nuestros protagonistas por fin llegaron a Portland. Doofenshmirtz comenzó a dar indicaciones para señalar la dirección en la que debían ir. Veinte minutos después, se adentraron en una zona boscosa cerca de la ciudad y allí la vieron. Ante sus narices, una base secreta de la OSAC.  
>-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Vanessa a su padre.<br>-Muy fácil. Cavaremos un túnel subterráneo y accederemos a la cámara donde se encuentra Perry el ornitorrinco. ¿Sino por qué crees que he traído mi perforadora portátil y mi rastreador?  
>Unos minutos después, el gran grupo ya estaba dentro, justo en la habitación donde se encontraba Perry.<br>-Perry, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Candace.  
>El ornitorrinco gruñó de forma afirmativa. Phineas estaba contento de reencontrarse con Perry, pero enseguida escuchó una canción que venía del otro lado de la base. El pelirrojo fue en busca del origen de la canción mientras esta sonaba:<p>

I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

Falling off the edge today

I am just a man

Not superhuman

I'm not superhuman

Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war

Just another family torn

Falling from my faith today

Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand

But I am just a man

I'm not superhuman

My voice will be heard today

It's just another war

Just another family torn

My voice will be heard today

It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life

I need a hero, just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

We're in the fight of our lives

And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero, I've got a hero

Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right

Today I'm speaking my mind

And if it kills me tonight

I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero, save me now

I need a hero to save my life

A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for what's right?

Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

Who's gonna make 'em believe?

I've got a hero

I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

Al final, Phineas llegó a una sala cerrada arrastrado por esa canción. Cuando abrió la puerta de una patada, se quedó atónito.  
>Era imposible, ¡sus ojos tenían que estar engañándole! Pero no. La tenía delante de sus narices, encadenada por las muñecas a poca distancia del suelo. Era ELLA.<p>

**Phineas ha encontrado algo que le va a hacer llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. ¿De qué se trata? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, 'Loca alegría'.**


	7. Loca alegría

**¡Hola gente! ¡Por fin ha llegado! Con ustedes, el capítulo más esperado de 'I.L.Y.I.'. Antes de comenzar, hoy por fin (para ustedes) se revela el significado de las siglas que dan título al fanfic. También descubriremos que es lo que le espera a Phineas en esa misteriosa sala. Pero lo más importante, es que hoy se desvela lo que pasó realmente el día de la noria: el 'por qué' de todo lo ocurrido. Y ya por último decir que hoy es el solsticio de verano, el día en que empieza esta estación y en la Phineas y Ferb empiezan sus construcciones. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 7: Loca alegría  
><span>  
>Phineas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. De hecho, tuvo que frotarse los ojos varias veces para comprobar que no estaba alucinando.<br>-No... no puede ser. Esto... esto es imposible.- dijo mientras iban cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos.  
>Delante tenía a una niña con un vestido rosa y un lazo a conjunto en la cabeza, y estaba esposada a la pared por las muñecas. Phineas no cabía en sí de la impresión. ¡Isabella estaba viva!<br>-¡Oh, Isa! ¡No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo!- dijo el pelirrojo llorando.  
>-Oh, Phineas, si supieras como me siento yo.- respondió la chica, con los ojos húmedos. -Sólo tienes que verme.<br>-Tú tranquila, ahora te saco de aquí.  
>Phineas sacó un trozo de alambre del bolsillo y lo introdujo en la cerradura de las esposas a las cuáles estaba atrapada la chica. Después de un rato forcejeando, las esposas se abrieron e Isabella quedó libre. Phineas no pudo contener su emoción y se abalanzó sobre Isa dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.<br>-Phineas no... no puedo... respirar.- fue lo único que pudo decir la morena, que se estaba ahogando.  
>El pelirrojo la soltó para dejarla respirar pero luego volvió a abrazarla, esta vez más suavemente.<br>-Phineas, me alegro tanto de que hayas venido a rescatarme.- dijo Isabella casi llorando.  
>-No podía dejarte en la estacada.- respondió Phineas. -¿Sabes, Isa? Estos días en los que creí que estabas muerta han sido como una pesadilla. Pero ahora que te veo de nuevo y viva, esa pesadilla se ha convertido en un sueño hecho realidad.<br>-Oh... Creo que esto es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.  
>-Pues me parece que tendrás que esperar, porque recuerda que tengo algo pendiente del día de la noria... esto.<br>Phineas aprovechó la ocasión que se le presentaba y sacó la mitad del colgante de oro que le correspondía a Isabella. La chica se quedó con la boca abierta.  
>-Oh, Phineas... es precioso.<br>-Iba a dártelo en la noria y acabé dándotelo en la tumba, pero lo importante es lo que hay dentro. Ábrelo.  
>Isabella abrió el colgante por las pestañas que tenía y descubrió el mechón de pelo de Phineas y las misteriosas siglas.<br>-¿Qué significan estas letras?- preguntó Isabella, curiosa.  
>-Son algo que te quise decir en la noria pero que no pude.<br>Entonces Phineas cogió de las manos a Isabella... y se lo dijo:  
>-'I.L.Y.I.'. I Love You, Isa.<br>La chica se quedó patidifusa, alucinada. ¡La persona que más quería en el mundo estaba enamorada de ella! Isa no pudo contenerse y se puso a llorar de felicidad.  
>-¡Oh, Phineas, yo también te quiero!- dijo abalanzándose sobre el chico y tirándolo al suelo. Estaban los dos enamorados mirándose fijamente, tirados en el suelo, cuando no pudieron aguantarse más. Phineas Flynn e Isabella García-Saphiro sellaron su amor eterno con un apasionado y profundo beso, el primero de todos, el que siempre recordarían. Una vez se separaron sus labios, se pusieron de pie. Estaban los dos colorados. Phineas entonces le colocó el colgante a Isa.<br>-Hace... mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento.- dijo Isabella, intentando recuperar el aire perdido en ese beso.  
>-Sí, yo también. Ahora que ya todo está más calmado, por decirlo, ¿podrías explicarme que pasó durante tu 'muerte'?- preguntó el chico.<br>-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, ha sido una de las experiencias más dolorosas de mi vida. Te cuento...

_**Flashback**__  
>Isa estaba cayendo desde lo alto de la noria y nada podía evitar la catástrofe. Estas fueron, entre lágrimas, las 'últimas' palabras de la chica:<br>-Adiós para siempre Phineas. Te amo...  
>Todo hacía presagiar que la morena se estamparía contra el suelo, pero igual de increíble fue que Isabella cayó sobre algo a pocos metros del suelo. Era un aerodeslizador y enorme fue la sorpresa que se llevó la chica al descubrir al piloto.<br>-¡Perry!  
>El aerodeslizador se estaba desmontado rápidamente, así que el ornitorrinco miró a la noria y vio que tanto Phineas, como Candace y Stacy se habían tapado los ojos para no ver el desastre. Entonces sacó una especie de muñeco con un medallón que llevaba una cámara incorporada. Perry apuntó la cámara hacia Isabella y en un momento, el muñeco era como una réplica exacta de la chica. El agente secreto lanzó entonces el muñeco hacia donde supuestamente tenía que caer Isabella y el aerodeslizador cayó al suelo. Rápidamente, Isa y Perry se escondieron detrás de un arbusto para comprobar si su plan había salido bien. Isabella contempló angustiada la escena en la que Phineas lloraba desconsoladamente por ella. Esa imagen se clavó como un puñal en lo más profundo de su corazón y no pudo evitar llorar.<br>-Oh, Phineas... lo siento mucho.- dijo mientras Perry le prestaba un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara.  
>Los dos tuvieron que irse de inmediato cuando llegó la policía.<br>_  
>-Vaya, por lo que dices lo debiste pasar fatal.- dijo Phineas.<br>-Pues todavía fue peor el día del funeral. Tuve que inyectarme un sedante para que nadie notara la diferencia. Luego, ya enterrada, tuve que respirar mediante una máscara de oxigeno como las de los hospitales. Y para rematar, la misma noche, va un señor con un bigote blanco y me secuestra dejándome dentro del ataúd. Por suerte, ya me has rescatado. Has sido muy valiente viniendo tú solo a buscarme.  
>-No estoy solo. También han venido a rescatarte Ferb, Candace, Jeremy y toda tu tropa de las Fireside Girls.- dijo entonces el pelirrojo. -Y hablando de ellos, ¿dónde estarán?<br>El resto del 'gran grupo' llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por la guarida secreta de la OSAC, burlando su seguridad, en busca de Phineas. Candace estaba preocupada a la vez que enfadada.  
>-¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico?- se iba preguntando. -Te juro que cuando lo encuentre se la va a cargar pero bien.<br>-Tranquila, seguro que está bien.- le dijo Doofenshmirtz. -Además, ese chico es muy listo. Seguro que encontrará lo que ha venido a buscar.  
>Justo entonces, pasaron por al lado de los dos enamorados. Cuando vio a Isabella, Doof se puso histérico:<br>-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Es un zombi! ¡Huyamos!  
>-No, esperad. Ya sé que parece increíble, pero está viva de verdad. Y sé a quién se lo tengo que agradecer.- dijo Phineas guiñándole un ojo a su mascota.<br>Perry se quitó el sombrero y gruñó como diciendo 'No hay de qué'. Candace entonces se fijó en que Isabella llevaba puesta su parte del colgante y decidió devolverle a su hermanito el 'chiste' del camino:  
>-Y que Phineas, ¿qué tal te ha ido durante este rato?- preguntó la pelirroja de forma irónica.<br>Su hermano se dio cuenta de la jugarreta y se puso todo rojo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Isa se lanzó hacia su, ahora sí, novio y le dio un dulce beso. Los dos hermanos pelirrojos se quedaron sin palabras.  
>-Y bien, ¿te sirve eso como respuesta?- le preguntó Isa.<br>-Bueno, basta de tonterías. Tenemos que salir pitando de aquí antes de que nos pillen.- dijo entonces Doofenshmirtz.  
>Pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, se presentaron en la sala el Mayor Monograma, Carl y un montón de soldados de la OSAC.<br>-Vaya, vaya. Parece que tenemos invitados.- dijo el jefe de dicha organización.  
>-Mira, Monogram. Sabía que tenías valor para despedir a uno de tus mejores hombres, pero no tenía ni idea de que tuvieras agallas para secuestrar a una niña.- dijo Doofenshmirtz, con una mirada acusadora.<br>-Todo esto no habría pasado si no hubieses trasteado con tus estúpidos inventos.  
>-¿Qué quieres decir?<br>-¡Qué fuiste tú el que provocó el accidente de la niña!- sentenció Monograma.  
>Phineas e Isabella se sintieron entonces como si les hubieran dado una puñalada por la espada. La chica cayó de rodillas al suelo, temblando. Phineas no lo podía creer.<br>-Yo... ¡yo confié en usted, doctor D!- gritó el pelirrojo, indignado.  
>-Lo sé. Es por eso que decidí que os iba a ayudar. Porque me sentía culpable. Y ahora que sabemos que la niña está viva, es hora de que paguéis por vuestros hechos.<br>Phineas se sentía orgulloso de tener a su lado al doctor Doofenshmirtz. Así que se animó y preguntó:  
>-Y bien, ¿cuándo empezamos?<br>**  
>El dúo Phinbella por fin está unido por un lazo de amor eterno. Ahora la cuestión es salir de la guarida. ¿Lo conseguirán? El final está cerca... En el próximo capítulo, 'La batalla final. Primera parte'.<strong>

**PD: Ahora que el asunto de las siglas está solucionado, ¿ven cómo ha valido la pena esperar?**


	8. La batalla final Primera parte

**¡Dios, que rápido se ha pasado el mes de julio! Pues nada, otra vez aquí con fuerzas renovadas y ganas de subir todo lo que he escrito, como por ejemplo, este penúltimo capítulo de I.L.Y.I. ¿Ya es el penúltimo? ¡Caray, como pasa el tiempo! Bueno, mejor será que empecemos ya. Antes de comenzar, decir que hay una referencia cultural a la WWE, ya la encontraréis. También utilizo un recurso sacado de 'La película', de juli4427 porque me quedé sin recursos.**

**Bueno, ¡disfruten!**

Capítulo 8: La batalla final. Primera parte

**Atención: Las 'armas' que utilizarán los protagonistas en este capítulo están sacadas de 'La película', de juli4427.  
><strong>  
>Todos los efectivos estaban preparados para comenzar la batalla contra las tropas de la OSAC. Pero el Mayor Monograma tenía una duda:<br>-¿Crees que tú solo o con unos mocosos podrás vencernos sin armas?  
>-Eso es lo que tú piensas, listillo.- respondió Doofenshmirtz, que inmediatamente sacó de una bolsa que llevaba encima, un montón de cámaras fotográficas. El Mayor Monograma se echó a reír.<br>-¡Uh, que miedo! ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejarnos ciegos con el flash?- preguntó el jefe de la OSAC, mofándose del doctor D mientras los soldados también se reían.  
>-Pues sí.<br>Dicho esto, Doofenshmirtz disparó la cámara y una potente luz salió del flash, dejando a Monogram y a sus soldados sin poder ver nada.  
>-¡Vamos, corred!<br>El gran grupo salió de allí a toda prisa pero enseguida se encontraron con más soldados y agentes de la OSAC. Doofenshmirtz comenzó a repartir cámaras entre los miembros de su grupo y 'flashazos' entre los soldados que intentaban atraparles. A cada paso que daban, salían más miembros de esa poderosa organización. Entonces, el Mayor Monograma apareció por sorpresa agarrando a Isabella por el cuello y poniéndola de espaldas a la pared.  
>-¡Toda la culpa es tuya!- gritó, enfurecido.<br>A Phineas, obviamente, eso no le gustó nada.  
>-¡Suelte a mi novia!- gritó el pelirrojo.<br>Entonces ocurrió algo impensable. Phineas saltó y le dio al Mayor Monograma una patada voladora 'Trouble in Paradise' digna del mismísimo Kofi Kingston. El jefe de la OSAC cayó al suelo, completamente KO. Isabella cayó en los brazos de Phineas.  
>-Vaya, Phineas. No sabía que practicaras artes marciales.- dijo la morena, algo sonrojada por la situación.<br>-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso.- respondió el pelirrojo, dejándola de nuevo en tierra firme. -Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
>Los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el agujero que había cavado Doofenshmirtz. Al cabo de un rato, la pareja por fin estaba fuera con el resto del grupo. Todos lo celebraron dando saltos de alegría.<br>-¡Sí! ¡Por fin estamos fuera!- gritó Candace, muy contenta.  
>Pero la alegría les duró poco. Enseguida, el Mayor Monograma y todos los soldados de la OSAC salieron para darles una desagradable sorpresa a los chicos. Inmediatamente, todos fueron apuntados con metralletas y pistolas.<br>-¿Creías que con una patadita tan pobre como esa podrías dejarme KO? Ah, pobre infeliz...- le dijo Monogram a Phineas.  
>-Oye, creo que te estás pasando un pelo. Nosotros solo hemos venido a rescatar a la niña, que no os pertenece. ¿No podrías dejarme a mí como aval del intercambio?- replicó Doofenshmirtz, con las manos alzadas.<br>-Lo siento, pero estos chicos saben demasiado, especialmente la niña. Además, no creo que la echen de menos. Como piensan que está muerta...- respondió el cejijunto, mostrando una falta de respeto total por Isa, a la que le dolió muchísimo el comentario.  
>-¿Como alguien puede tener un corazón tan insensible como usted?- preguntó Vanessa, muy enfadada.<br>-Te responderé de la siguiente manera.- dijo Monograma, quien le propinó un fuerte bofetón en la cara a la hija de Doofenshmirtz. -¡A mí nadie me falta el respeto!- vociferó, furioso.  
>Doof iba a golpearle, pero no se lo permitían las pistolas que le apuntaban.<br>-Ya estoy harto de tanta comedia. Llevaos a la niña al helicóptero. Ya veré que hacemos con ella.  
>-¿Y qué hacemos con los demás, señor?- preguntó entonces Carl.<br>El Mayor Monograma estuvo pensando un momento.  
>-Metedlos en aquel furgón. Llevadlos a algún sitio del que no puedan escapar.- respondió al final y se fue en dirección al helicóptero.<br>Doofenshmirtz y los demás fueron llevados al furgón mientras que a Isabella se la llevaron en helicóptero. El Mayor Monograma tuvo entonces una idea.  
>-Ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo, pequeña.- le dijo a Isa.<br>Entonces se acercó al piloto y le dio las instrucciones pertinentes:  
>-Ponga rumbo a Danville. Creo que esto va a ser bastante espectacular.<br>El helicóptero despegó del suelo y se puso en dirección a Danville. Mientras tanto, el resto del 'gran grupo' estaba en el interior de aquel furgón, vigilados por varios agentes y soldados de la OSAC. Phineas estaba desesperado. Habían vuelto a llevarse a su novia y esta vez él tampoco sabía a dónde lo mandarían.  
>-Hay que hacer algo, y cuanto antes.- le dijo a Doofenshmirtz.<br>-Sí, claro, pero mira. Estamos vigilados hasta tal punto, que no hay posibilidad de actuar.- le respondió este.  
>Entonces, al pelirrojo se le ocurrió una idea para huir de allí.<br>-Acabo de tener una idea.- le dijo a Doofenshmirtz y le explicó su plan susurrándole en la oreja.  
>-¡Vaya! ¡Qué gran idea!- le susurró el doctor.<br>Justo entonces comenzó el espectáculo. Phineas se tiró al suelo, simulando que se retorcía de dolor.  
>-¡Ay, mi estómago! ¡Ay madre, cómo duele!<br>Fue una interpretación magistral, tanto que incluso los demás se preocuparon seriamente. Uno de los soldados de la agencia también se preocupó.  
>-Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a Phineas.<br>-No, me duele mucho el estómago... ¡Ay, que daño!- le respondió al soldado, haciendo comedia.  
>-Espere, yo estudié medicina en la Universidad. Quizá podría hacer algo.- dijo Doofenshmirtz, agachándose para ver cómo estaba Phineas.<br>Entonces cogió una de sus cámaras cegadoras y disparó el flash contra los agentes. En ese momento, los demás aprovecharon para abrir la puerta trasera del furgón y huir de allí. Una vez tierra firme, Doofenshmirtz tenía agarrado por el pescuezo a uno de los soldados de la OSAC, mientras el furgón se alejaba de la carretera.  
>-¡Dime ahora mismo a dónde va el Mayor Monograma!- le gritó el doctor D.<br>-¡No lo sé! ¡Juro que no lo sé!- trató de defenderse el soldado.  
>-¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡Estabas al lado del cejijunto cuando dijo a dónde iba el helicóptero! ¡Dime a dónde va ese helicóptero o te dejo ciego de una foto!- le amenazó Doof apuntándole con la cámara.<br>En vista de lo que le esperaba, el soldado confesó:  
>-¡De acuerdo, tú ganas! ¡El helicóptero va hacia Danville!<br>-¿Danville? ¿Para qué querría ese hombre llevarse a Isabella a Danville?- se preguntó Phineas, entonces se imaginó lo que podía hacer con Isa el Mayor Monograma y se le heló la sangre. -Ay madre... ¡Doctor Doofenshmirtz! ¡Tenemos que llegar a Danville cuánto antes!  
>-¿Pero cómo llegaremos hasta Danville?- preguntó Candace. -¡Estamos en Portland, sin los aerodeslizadores y sin forma humana de volver a casa!<br>Candace tenía razón, no había ninguna posibilidad de llegar a Danville antes que el helicóptero. Pero entonces, Doofenshmirtz tuvo una gran idea.  
>-¡Esperad un momento!- exclamó. -Creo que tengo la solución.<br>Se sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número.  
>-¿Norm, estás ahí? Necesito que vengas a buscarme inmediatamente. Sí, ahora mismo estoy cerca de Portland. Vale, aquí te espero.<br>-¿No hay otra solución más rápida? Nosotros tardamos cuatro días en llegar hasta aquí.- dijo Phineas, bastante preocupado.  
>-Tú espera y verás.- le dijo el doctor.<br>Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Norm ya había llegado a la zona donde se encontraba Doofenshmirtz.  
>-¡Vaya, sí que es rápido!- exclamó Phineas.<br>-Norm, necesito que nos lleves a Danville y que localices dónde se encuentra el Mayor Monograma.- le dijo Doof a su robot gigante.  
>-Eso está hecho, señor. Ahora mismo me pongo a rastrear.- dijo Norm.<br>Al cabo de un rato, el robot acabó la búsqueda.  
>-Señor, ya tengo los resultados. El Mayor Monograma se está acercando a Danville.<br>-¿Pues a qué esperamos? Hay que rescatar a Isabella cueste lo que cueste.- dijo Phineas.  
>-Venga, vamos. Subid encima de Norm.<br>El grupo se subió encima del robot y este despegó rumbo a Danville. Phineas estaba muy nervioso.  
>-Isabella, no te preocupes. Ahora vengo a rescatarte. Espero no llegar demasiado tarde.- se dijo.<p>

Mientras tanto, el helicóptero continuaba su camino. Isabella estaba maniatada mientras el Mayor Monograma la vigilaba.  
>-¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?- le preguntó casi llorando.<br>-Muy pronto lo descubrirás.- respondió el jefe de la OSAC con una sonrisa siniestra.  
>Isa no se imaginaba el terrible destino que le esperaba.<p>

**El Mayor Monograma tiene planes diabólicos para Isabella, mientras Phineas y los demás están en camino. ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con Isa el Mayor Monoceja? ¿Podrán Phineas y el gran grupo evitarlo? ¿Cómo acabará todo esto? Se acerca el gran final... No os perdáis el último capítulo de 'Phineas y Ferb: I.L.Y.I.': ''La batalla final. Segunda parte''.**


	9. La batalla final Segunda parte

**Bueno amigos, por fin hemos llegado. Desde el 22 de mayo he estado escribiendo este fanfic que ha recibido muy buenas críticas. Pero hoy, miércoles 3 de agosto, llega el último capítulo de I.L.Y.I. Antes de comenzar, diré que hoy sonarán dos canciones que no necesitan presentación, ya que son archiconocidas. En segundo lugar, en este capítulo se pondrán en orden los hechos ocurridos en la noria y, por consiguiente, sabremos por fin como sucedió todo. En tercero, me disculpo ante ustedes ya que no podré realizar el remix de 'Summer belongs to you!' tal y como prometí. Esto ha afectado al final del fic y este tendrá un toque bastante surrealista, como podrán comprobar. Y ya por último, agradezco todo el apoyo y los reviews que me han hecho llegar, ya que me han motivado más a la hora de escribir este fanfic. Sólo dos cosas más: espero que cuando termine este fic puedan seguir también su secuela y mi nueva historia, L3O. Y para terminar...**

**¡Qué disfruten de este último capítulo!**

Capítulo 9 y último: La batalla final. Segunda parte

El helicóptero donde se encontraban Isabella y el Mayor Monograma estaba a punto de llegar a Danville. La morena seguía maniatada, mirándose el colgante que le había regalado Phineas. Isa estaba muy triste, ya que la habían apartado de su novio, cuando este se jugó el pellejo yendo a rescatarla. Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo, Doofenshmirtz y los demás trataban de alcanzar ese helicóptero montados sobre Norm. Aún con esa situación adversa, Phineas no perdía la esperanza de poder rescatar a su chica. Eso sí, el chico tenía todavía una duda:  
>-Doctor D, ¿podría explicarme lo que ocurrió con Isa? Según el Mayor Monograma usted provocó el accidente de la noria.- dijo el pelirrojo.<br>-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, Perry vino con la intención de destruir mi último invento: ¡el 'Rayo Desmontanator'!  
>El grito del científico pilló por sorpresa a más de uno.<br>-Perdón, es la costumbre.- se disculpó Doofenshmirtz. -Después de pelear un rato con él, Perry el ornitorrinco consiguió atarme con unas cuerdas. El bicho se fue en su aerodeslizador pero yo conseguí desatarme. Todavía recuerdo lo que dije antes de apretar el gatillo del rayo.

_Flashback_

_Doofenshmirtz había conseguido desatarse y estaba apuntando a Perry con su último invento.  
>-Crees que me has vuelto a derrotar... ¿Verdad, Perry el ornitorrinco? ¡Pues no estés tan seguro!<br>Y disparó dos veces con su terrorífico rayo._

-Entonces, ¿disparó dos veces con ese rayo?- preguntó Candace.  
>-Sí, y vi como uno de los disparos daba de lleno en el aerodeslizador de Perry. Lo que no sé es dónde iría a parar el otro...- respondió Doofenshmirtz.<br>-Pues si esto es verdad, creo que puedo ordenar los hechos y entonces todo estará aclarado.- dijo Phineas. -En primer lugar, el doctor Doofenshmirtz disparó dos veces con su rayo. Uno de los disparos tocó el aerodeslizador de Perry, y seguramente el otro dio de lleno en la cabina de la noria donde estábamos Isabella y yo. Cuando Isa se cayó de la cabina, Perry la recogió por casualidad y antes de que su aerodeslizador se desmontara dejó caer un muñeco para que nos creyéramos que estaba muerta. En el funeral, Isabella estaba sedada para no crear confusiones y llevaba escondida en el sombrero una máscara de oxígeno para poder respirar dentro del féretro. Ella esperaba que Perry la fuera a buscar, pero su sorpresa fue que el Mayor Monograma fue a buscar el sombrero y este acabó secuestrando a Isa.  
>Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos con la explicación de Phineas.<br>-Bueno... Ahora que ya sabemos todo lo que pasó, será mejor alcanzar cuanto antes el helicóptero. Norm, ¿puedes volver a rastrear el trasto ese?- preguntó Doofenshmirtz.  
>-Sí, señor.- respondió Norm.<br>Entonces, Candace vio un objeto volador en el horizonte.  
>-Creo que no será necesario volver a buscarlo.- dijo la pelirroja mientras señalaba en el horizonte.<br>Cuando los demás miraron, se quedaron muy sorprendidos. A unos metros de distancia, se encontraba el helicóptero que estaban persiguiendo.  
>-¡Ahí está ese trasto! ¡Vamos, a por él!- gritó Phineas ansioso.<br>-Espera. Si nos acercamos demasiado, quizá nos descubran. Les seguiremos a ver hacia dónde van.- sugirió Doofenshmirtz.  
>Norm redujo la velocidad y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para evitar que el helicóptero los detectara. Unos 20 minutos después, el aparato aterrizaba en Danville, casualmente delante del edificio Doofenshmirtz. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaban casi todos excepto Heinz y Phineas.<br>-Debe de haber alguna razón para que haya decidido aterrizar aquí.- dijo Phineas, que se había escondido junto con los demás detrás de Norm, camuflado en forma de árbol.  
>-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Doofenshmirtz, cuando tuvo una idea aproximada de lo que haría el Mayor Monograma. -Ay, dios... Chicos, tenemos que entrar pero ya.<br>El grupo entró con sigilo en el edificio Doofenshmirtz y poco a poco todos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la última planta, donde se encontraba el hogar del científico. Habían tardado unos 10 minutos en llegar a lo más alto. Entonces, Heinz tiró abajo la puerta de un patadón y la escena que se encontraron era escalofriante. Isabella estaba atada y 'conectada' mediante unas ventosas a un enorme aparato con un temporizador. El Mayor Monograma se encontraba al lado.  
>-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces con mi súper-bomba?- preguntó Doofenshmirtz muy enfadado.<br>-He pensado que si además de deshacerme de la niña me deshago de este edificio, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Y nunca mejor dicho.- dijo el jefe de la OSAC con una sonrisa malévola.  
>-Lo siento, ¡pero no pienso permitir que mates a esa niña ni que encima destruyas mi casa!- gritó Doofenshmirtz preparándose para luchar.<br>-¿En serio? ¡Pues tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver para hacerlo!- gritó Monograma.  
>Entonces, Perry apareció de detrás de Phineas y se preparó para luchar con su ex-jefe. Al momento, los demás se añadieron detrás del ornitorrinco y comenzaron una ardua batalla contra el cejijunto. Mientras, Phineas y Heinz se acercaron a la bomba a toda prisa. El pelirrojo no pudo estarse de abrazar a su novia.<br>-¡Mierda! ¡El viejo ha conectado la niña a la bomba! Como se nos ocurra quitarle una de estas ventosas, se acabó todo... Pero no os preocupéis. ¡Encontraré los planos y desactivaré la bomba!- dijo Doofenshmirtz mientras comenzaba a buscar entre los cajones.  
>Phineas se había quedado al lado de Isa mientras proseguía la batalla contra Monograma. La niña estaba casi llorando.<br>-Isa, no llores. Ahora el doctor Doofenshmirtz desactivará la bomba y te liberará.- le dijo Phineas para calmarla.  
>-Sí pero... ¿Pero has visto cuánto tiempo queda?<br>El temporizador marcaba 4:51.  
>-No te preocupes. Es una bomba de su invención, seguro que sabrá desactivarla.<br>Al momento, Doof volvió con unos alicates y los planos de la bomba. Rápidamente, abrió la tapa y comenzó cortar los cables en el orden adecuado.  
>-Oye, Isa... En la celda, cuando me dijiste que me querías, ¿era de verdad?- preguntó el pelirrojo.<br>-Por supuesto, siempre me he sentido atraída por ti. El día en que nos conocimos me quedé prendada de ti. Siempre he pensado en ti e incluso he soñado contigo. Y cuando me diste el colgante y me confesaste tus sentimientos, no pude contenerme.  
>-Yo si he hecho todo esto, construir la noria, comprar el colgante, ir a rescatarte, todo... Lo hice por ti. Porque te quiero.<br>Esas palabras emocionaron a Isabella. Los dos novios se abrazaron mientras Doofenshmirtz miraba temblando la bomba.  
>-Esto es imposible... He cortado todos los cables en el orden correcto, pero la bomba no se ha desactivado. Monogram ha debido de trucarla.<br>La pareja de novios se puso a temblar de miedo. Quedaban solo 40 segundos. Si lo que decía Doof era cierto, todo había terminado. Entonces, Perry le dio un coletazo al Mayor Monograma dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.  
>-¡Todo ha terminado! ¡No encuentro ningún cable más por cortar!- gritó Heinz desesperado.<br>Solo quedaban 20 segundos. Isabella decidió cumplir su 'última voluntad':  
>-Phineas... Si he de morir, quiero hacerlo besándote.<br>El pelirrojo tuvo claro que sería la última oportunidad de besar a Isa.  
>-Muy bien, Isa. Será nuestro último beso.<br>Phineas se acercó lentamente a Isabella. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca hasta que se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso empapado por las lágrimas de Isa. Sus labios estuvieron unidos mucho tiempo, tanto, que ambos se extrañaron. Al separar sus bocas, se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban vivos. Su alegría no pudo ser más grande. Miraron el temporizador de la bomba y descubrieron que se había detenido a 3 segundos de la explosión.  
>-¡Se ha detenido! ¡Estamos salvados!- gritó Candace contentísima.<br>Entonces, la pareja de enamorados miró detrás suyo. El Mayor Monograma estaba KO en el suelo, gracias al esfuerzo de Perry y del resto del grupo. Candace levantó el dedo índice derecho en señal de victoria. En ese momento, Doofenshmirtz sacó la cabeza de dentro de la bomba.  
>-¡Buf, nos hemos salvado por un pelo! Porque me he dado cuenta de que todavía quedaba un cable por cortar, que si no...<br>Isa miró entonces a su novio y lo abrazó mientras lloraba de alegría.  
>-Estamos vivos... Y juntos.- dijo la morena sonriente.<br>-Sí, juntos...- dijo Phineas antes de darle un beso a Isa.

Por la noche, toda la gente que se había visto involucrada en aquella increíble aventura, participó en una gran fiesta organizada por Phineas y Ferb. Toda la gente se lo pasó en grande bailando con la música que ponía el DJ de la fiesta, Phineas Flynn. En un momento de la fiesta, el pelirrojo lanzó un mensaje:  
>-Atención, gente. Para celebrar que esta locura ha terminado, quisiera cantar una canción que todos conocéis muy bien. Y quiero dedicársela a la persona que peor lo ha pasado: mi novia, Isabella García-Saphiro.<br>La morena se puso colorada al oír eso. Cuando sonaron los primeros compases de la canción, la gente reaccionó positivamente al descubrir cuál era la melodía:

_**Phineas**__: It's been a long, long day  
>And there were moments when I doubted<br>__**Isabella**__: That we'd ever reach the point  
>Where we could laugh and sing about it<br>__**Phineas and Isabella**__: Now the sun has set on this,  
>Another extraordinary day<br>And when it comes around again  
>You know I'll say<em>

_Tell me whatcha wanna do today  
>All we need is a place to start<br>If we have heart, we'll make it  
>'Cause we're not messing around (we're not messing around)<em>

_Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
>I know we can really take it<br>To the limit before the sun goes down_

_**Phineas**__: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move  
><em>_**Isabella**__: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove  
><em>_**Phineas and Isabella**__: The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)_

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
>Why settle for a little, you can get much more<br>Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
>Yes, it's true<em>

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
>Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)<br>Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
>There's nothing better to do<br>Summer belongs to you_

_**Candace**__: All right, I'm taking a verse.  
><em>_**Phineas**__: Be my guest._

_**Candace:**__ I traveled halfway around the world  
>And almost turned and ran away<br>But you helped me get my courage back  
>So now I've got to say<em>

_That though I've often thought of you  
>As just a nuisance and a bother<br>Today I can't imagine  
>Having better little brothers<em>

_And you gotta believe in something  
>So today I believed in you<br>And you came through, we made it  
>I've never been so proud (never been so proud)<em>

_I know at first it seemed implausible  
>But we accomplished the impossible<br>Now there's something that I've got to say out loud_

_Time is what you make of it, so take a chance  
><em>_**Phineas**__: That's it!  
>Life is full of music so you ought to dance<br>__**Phineas**__: She's got it!  
>The world's a stage and it is time for your debut<em>

_**Phineas**__: By jove, I think she's got it!_

_Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair  
><em>_**Phineas**__: Yeah!  
>The world is calling so, just get out there<br>__**Phineas**__: That's what I'm talking about!  
>You can see forever so your dreams are all in view<br>__**Phineas**__: Yes it's true_

_**Phineas, Isabella and Candace**__: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)<br>Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
>There's nothing better to do<em>

_**Phineas and Isabella**__: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)<br>Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
>We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true<br>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_

_**Ferb**__: Baby, baby, baby, baby  
><em>_**Phineas and Isabella**__: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)<br>Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
>You got the tools to see it through<br>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
>Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)<br>Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
>Will change your point of view<br>Summer belongs to you!_

Al terminar la canción, Isa le dio un cálido abrazo a su novio.  
>-Te quiero, Phineas.- dijo la morena.<br>-Yo también te quiero, Isa.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
>Entonces juntaron sus colgantes, se miraron tiernamente y se dieron un dulce beso para celebrar que, por fin, la aventura había terminado.<br>-Esto ha estado muy bien, pero yo esperaba algo más... como lo diría, ¿electrónico?- preguntó una voz desde la valla del jardín de los Flynn/Fletcher.  
>Todos se dieron la vuelta para averiguar quién había pronunciado esas palabras. Cuando lo descubrieron, se quedaron alucinados.<br>-¡Ay, mi madre! ¡Es Enrique Iglesias!- gritó Candace eufórica.  
>Efectivamente, Enrique se encontraba al otro lado de la valla, observando la fiesta con atención.<br>-¡Esto es imposible! ¡No puede ser real!- dijo Phineas de lo más sorprendido.  
>-¿Ah, sí? Pregúntaselo a mis compañeros.<br>Y de la nada, salieron otras dos personas que aumentaron la sorpresa de la gente.  
>-¡Increíble! ¡Usher y Lil Wayne!- volvió a gritar Candace, casi a punto de desmayarse.<br>-¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros tres aquí?- preguntó entonces Isabella.  
>-Teníamos un concierto aquí al lado pero lo han cancelado, y no tenemos nada que hacer. ¿Tenéis sitio para tres cantantes en este jardín?- preguntó Enrique.<br>-¿Que si tenemos? ¡Por supuesto! Adelante, pasad.- respondió Phineas, abriéndoles la puerta del jardín.  
>Cuando entraron, los tres recibieron una ovación de gala. Entonces, Phineas le dio al 'play' del reproductor musical y sonó la canción que esos tres artistas habían hecho:<p>

Enrique, Usher  
>This is for the dirty girls<br>All around the world  
>Dirty dirty dancer<br>Woo!

Another day  
>Another night<br>And she's acting like she don't sleep  
>She's a fight<br>When she drinks  
>But she's a deal when she's on top of me<p>

Listen!

She don't want love  
>She just wanna touch<br>She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
>She don't want love<br>She just wanna touch  
>She's got all the moves<br>To make you get it up

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

Yeah yeah yeah

It's a game (ha!)  
>That she plays<br>She can win with her eyes closed  
>It's insane<br>How she tames  
>She can turn you into an animal<p>

Yeah yeah yeah

She don't want love  
>She just wanna touch<br>She's a greedy girl to never get enough  
>She don't want love<br>She just wanna touch  
>She's got all the moves<br>To make you get it up

Yeah yeah yeah

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

She never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely

No she's never satisfied  
>You better do it right<br>Before you're lonely

C'mon

(Lil' Wayne)  
>Hello baby it's weezy baby<br>It's going down, depreciating  
>Okay now I don't dance unless we dancing dirty<br>Skinny leather pants, I'm on my Eddie Murphy  
>Shawty shake it fast like she in a hurry<br>I like the full glass, I like my Mary Bloody  
>She ain't doing you and you ain't doing nothing<br>It ain't no money like young money

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer never ever lonely<br>She's a dirty dirty dancer  
>Dirty dirty dancer you'll never be her only<p>

Cuando acabó, la gente aplaudió y vitoreó a esos tres artistas que acabaron de animar todavía más la megafiesta de Phineas y Ferb.

**FIN**


End file.
